


Joke

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practical joke story for english :D</p><p>[ENG1DE - Academic English - Grade 09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke

       He giggles maliciously as he pushes another strand of his shoulder-length platinum blonde hair away from his face. This was going to be perfect. She would never see this coming. This is what she gets for stealing his law homework and handing it in herself, making him get in trouble for not having his homework done. This wonderful and original prank would definitely ruin her date with that dumb, douche, brain cell lacking Chad Johnson. I mean, twins gotta look out for each other, right? He finishes the set up and slowly backs away. Everything was ready. He hops up onto the bathroom counter and awaits her arrival.

       “Elvin!” She yells, coming out of her bedroom, “where did you put my purse?”

       “It’s in here!” He yell back and giggles again.

       He hears her clomp down the hallway in her ridiculous heels and up to the ajar bathroom door. She angrily pushes open the door, causing a container of cold water that was perched atop the door to spill all over her dress, making the hair that took over and hour to get soaked and the make up to start running down her face. Her angry green eyes meet his amused green ones.

       “ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?” He says with a laugh as she launches herself at him.


End file.
